McFly: Your End Is My Beginning
by thatissomcfly
Summary: What will happen when Danny falls in love with Harry's best friend &the only girl he has ever truly loved? Who will she fall for in the end ? How will their friendship be affected? And how many hearts will be left broken? My 2nd McFly fanfic, please R&R !
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! This is just my second story, it's in the early stages right now but, i'm liking it so far! (: Let me know what you think of it!**

**Reviews and comments are greatly, greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

Mate, we don't have time for that, people are going to be arriving any minute!" Tom said as he rushed around to make sure everything was perfect.

Danny quickly flipped his phone shut, cancelling the text he was sending and tried to make himself useful.

"Tom, calm down! Honestly, it's just my birthday." Harry watched as Tom rushed around frantically while the other three just stood there.

"Can i do something? Feel kinda like a third wheel here." Danny asked, realizing how useless he felt.

"Try being the fourth." added Dougie.

"Hey! Try being fifth guys. 'Cause apparently the birthday boy isn't allowed to help out." Harry complained.

"That's right!" Called Tom from a far corner of the club which would soon host Harry's 23rd birthday party.

"Alright, I think everything's set."

"You're sure? Wouldn't want the napkins out of line with the forks." Danny teased.

"Oh shut up, you!" Tom said as he playfully punched Danny's left shoulder.

"I was serious!" Danny joked, rubbing his shoulder.

"He's right you know Tom, very distasteful." Dougie played along.

"Well, excuse me while I go grab my ruler, then." They all laughed.

"Oh crap!" Tom shrieked.

"What?" the other three said almost in sync.

"The guest list !... Where'd I leave it? Guests will be arriving any minute!"

Danny, Harry and Dougie all laughed.

Tom glared at them, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is.. and it's my brithday so whatever i say goes, remember."

"Calm down, calm down, you worry too much... I saw you left it on the table over there so, i gave it to the bouncer already." Danny now felt a little less like a third wheel.

"Maybe you're not completely useless after all, Dan." Tom teased as he put his arm around Danny's shoulders and sqeezed him tightly.

"Hey!" Danny made a pouty face, pulled away and folded his arms across his chest.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Truth hurts, huh Dan?"

"Yeah, Doug. That's it. It just hurts so much, I can't take it anymore." Danny burst into over dramatic sobs.

The other three laughed hysterically.

"Come on mates, don't want Danny to ruin our good time." The three made there way to the door of the club to great the guests who would soon be arriving.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Danny called as he rushed after them.

Tom looked at Harry and Dougie and rolled his eyes.

"He's from Bolton... he can't help it." Harry said in a jokingly sypmpathetic tone.

"Poor guy."

They all laughed.

**Please, please review ! **

**Means a lot! (:**


	2. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

Guests started to pour in.

Harry had originally planned to meet everyone at the door but quickly gave up as he had realized just how many people were arriving.

Friends and family of all four of the band members had been invited as this had turned into more of a _McFly_ christmas plus Harry's 23rd birthday party.

Harry didn't mind at all, the more the merrier.

"Hey mate!" Harry said as he came over to the bar where Danny was chatting up a pretty young blond girl who Harry did not recognize.

It was not nearly 8:30 and already Danny had his eyes on the ladies.

"A beer please." Harry said politely, the bartender nodded and handed one to Harry.

"Hey birthday boy." Danny chuckled as he took a sip beer.

"We've never met but um, happy birthday anyway." the blond said shaking Harry's hand.

"My name's Aimee. I'm a friend of Doug's." she smiled.

"Oh, of course. I should have known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aimee asked playfully.

"Well, Doug's always friends with the pretty ones."

Danny mouthed the word "smooth." Harry glared at him.

"Speaking of Doug, where is he at anyway?" Aimee asked as she looked around the crowded club.

"I saw him just a minute ago, I can take you to him if you like." Harry suggested.

"That'd be great, thanks." she followed Harry as he snaked his way through the dance floor.

"Ah, there he is."

Dougie was sitting at a small table next to his girlfriend Frankie and two other members of the girl group _The Saturdays _they were all laughing and giggling.

"Hey Doug, ladies. Look who I found." Harry motioned to Aimee who waved shyly at Dougie "Rescued her from Danny, trying to chat the poor girl up." He laughed.

"Hey you!" Dougie jumped up and gave Aimee a big hug. "Sorry about Dan. It's not his fault really. He's from Bolton." Dougie joked and invited her to join them at the table.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't mind." she blushed a little as she sat next to Dougie.

"I guess I'd better introduce you. This lovely young lady is my girlfriend Miss. Francesca Sandford." Dougie said trying to sound very serious as he motioned to Frankie.

"Nice to meet you." Aimee said shyly.

"Please, it's just Frankie. Doug knows that." She glared at Dougie and then kissed him on the cheek, lightly.

"What she means to say is i'm the only one allowed to call her that."

Frankie rolled her eyes, smiling.

"And this is Mollie King and that there is Una Healy but, I'm sure you already knew that."

"Maybe." Aimee smiled

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, how did _you_ end up stuck with this loser?" Frankie giggled as she put her arm around Dougie.

"Hey!" Dougie realized what she had just said.

"Bad luck, i guess." Aimee shrugged.

They all laughed.

"Well, actually, Aimee and i went to school together way back when."

"Oh, That's nice." Mollie smiled.

"I reckon he wasn't so bad back then." Frankie teased.

"I would hate you, if I didn't love you so much, you know?" Dougie leaned over and kissed Frankie, she kissed him back wrapping both her arms around his neck.

"Oh, guys please!" Una covered her eyes giggling "Get a room, already."

"I swear they forget we're here." Mollie whispered to Aimee "I'm guessing you don't know to many people. We can introduce you."

"Yes, 'cause we know _everyone_." Una said as she stood up.

"They'll be at this for a while." Mollie said taking Aimee's hand and leading her into the crowd with Una following, trying to keep up in her 5 inch heals.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she called.

Mollie stopped and giggled as she watched Una run awkwardly after them.

"I told you not to wear those, silly."

"I know, I know!" Una finally caught up.

"You have to meet the other girls, Aimee." Mollie turned back to her "I think they'll love you!"

Aimee smiled "Really? Um, thanks."

"Of course they will."

"Just look for two other girls in ridiculous shoes." all three laughed.

"Oh, there they are! Come on." Mollie pulled Aimee along.

"Ugh! Why are we moving again... and my shoes are not ridiculous!"

**Let me know what you think ! (:**

**Review and comment please !**


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Harry stood alone by the door to the club.

Watching as snowflakes danced to the ground and cars rushed by on busy London street outside.

He'd been around to see everyone but there was still somone missing.

"Harry?" he heard Tom call from behind him.

"Yeah, hey Tom." Harry turned to see Tom walking towards him.

"You alright?" Tom looked concerned. "Party not what you'd hoped? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. This is great Tom, really, it's great. Thank you."

Tom wasn't convinced.

"Well, something's up. Why aren't you enjoying yourself? This is supposed to be your party after all."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Someone, hmm ?" Tom smirked. "Does poor, old Tom get to know who this someone is?"

"Well, i suppose I _could_ tell you." Harry chuckled.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about the other day?"

"Shaine?"

"Yup, that'd be the one." Harry smiled at the thought of her.

"Ah, I see Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Oh, no, it's alright. Go and party." Harry did a quick dance move, jokingly.

"Please, Harry stop!" Tom laughed.

"What!? Am I embarassing you?" Harry laughed too as he started grinding up against Tom.

"Okay!" Tom pushed Harry away, lauging "Well, I'll leave you to the waitin' then but, I want to meet this girl when she gets here." Tom dissapeared back through the door to the club and into the crowd.

Harry continued to wait and began to think more and more about Shaine.

Shaine Gabrielle Rae.

Harry had been in love with Shaine since the moment he first layed eyes on her.

He was eight years old when the sandy brown haired, bright blue eyed, 7 year old moved into the house next to his.

They quickly became inseperable doing everything and anything together.

They were best friends and dated all through middle school and high school.

Shaine was Harry's first for everything his first best friend, first love, first girlfriend, first kiss, first time and both were heartbroken when Harry had to leave their small hometown to move to London to be a part of _McFly._

Shaine and Harry remained close but just as friends through email, phone and visits whenever Harry would come home to see family and friends.

Harry had invited Shaine to come tonight and was more than excited to see her, he hadn't seen her in years.

She had just recently moved to London for her work as a photographer.

Harry was so happy as he knew this would mean he would be able to see her again and maybe, hopefully they could be together again.

Harry had never really moved one, he still loved her, he would always love her.

The door of the club opened and a young girl stepped in through the door.

She was beautiful.

She was Shaine.

"Shaine?" Harry asked, still shocked to see her, even though he knew she was coming.

No response, she just threw her arms around Harry in a big hug.

He squeezed her tight, he hadn't held her in so long.

"I missed you so much." Shaine pulled away.

There were tears slowly, streaming down her soft, rosy cheeks.

Harry used his thumb and wiped them away, her cheeks were cold from the winter air.

"I missed you too." he smiled.

They just stood there looking at eachother for the first time in a long time, Harry's hand still on Shaine's cheek.

"Here, let me take your coat, come inside. You must be freezing."

"Thanks." she said handing it to him.

Harry hung up her coat in the closet by the club entrance.

"Sorry, I'm late. Still not completely used to London yet. Took me forever to find this place."

"It's no problem, I'm glad you could make it at all."

Harry looked her over again now that she wasn't wearing her coat anymore.

Her eyes were just as blue as he had remembered and her long sandy, brown hair was up loosely in a bun.

She was wearing a low cut, knee length, aqua blue dress with balck, peep-toe pumps.

She looked even more gorgeous than Harry could have ever imagined.

He wanted her so much.

"What?" Shaine asked playfully.

"Hm?" was all Harry managed to repsond with, he'd kind of blanked out for a moment there.

"I beleive that you, Mr. Judd were staring at me." Shaine teased.

"Nah, i was admiring that..." Harry searched around the small hallway for something "that painting right there, isn't it lovely?" Harry grinned.

"Lovely colours don't you think?"

"Oh, stop it, you."

Shaine rolled her eyes and took Harry's hand.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of _McFly_ ? I've never met them, you know."

"Right, or course. Follow me."

Harry led Shaine into the main room of the club, he looked around for Tom.

Spotting him at a table with his girlfriend Giovanna.

"Excuse me." Harry said politely.

"Hello, stranger." Tom said standing up.

"Hey, Harry." Gio said sweetly as she stood up as well.

"Tom, Gio, I'd like you to meet my friend Shaine."

They all shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you. Heard _lots _about you... Well, Harry never shuts up about you really."

Shaine laughed but didn't see Harry blushing, he looked away trying to hide it.

"Good things I hope." She turned to Harry, giving him a stern look.

Tom smiled "Yes, all good things."

"Tom and I were going to hit the dance floor. Would you two like to join us?" Gio asked, hopefully.

"I promised to introduce Shaine to the other two but after we could come and find you."

"But, everyone knows we're the better half anyway."

"True enough." Harry laughed.

"Alright, sounds good, mate. See ya."

"Yeah, see yah."

Harry took Shaine's hand again and led her towards the table where Dougie had been before.

He and Frankie were still sitting there flirting and sipping on drinks.

"Heya birthday boy! Who's your friend?" Dougie said looking Shaine up and down, he couldn't help it she was gorgeous.

Shaine noticed, she felt bad because she kind of liked it.

How could she not, Dougie was hot, she couldn't deny that.

"This is Shaine. Shaine this is Dougie and his girlfriend Frankie."

"I love your shoes!" squealed Frankie.

"That means "nice to meet you" in Frankie." Dougie teased.

"Thanks, and that's not Frankie, that's just girl talk." Shaine smiled at the two of them.

She really liked them already.

"It's nice to meet you guys too."

"How are you liking London so far?" asked Dougie.

"I love it. I still get lost though, which isn't exaclty the greatest but I'm getting better. I managed to arrive here _only_ and hour late."

"It does take some getting used to, doesn't it?"

"How long have you lived here?" Frankie asked while trying to get her drink back from Dougie who had stolen it.

"Just a couple weeks. I've got a flat downtown."

"Oh, that's nice." Frankie finally gave up "Well, Dougie and I..." she grabbed Dougie's hand and pulled him up from the table "are going to get some more drinks."

"So, I guess we'll see you guys around." Dougie waved and then followed Frankie over to one of the bars.

"They seem really nice." she smiled at Harry.

"Yeah, they are. Some of my best friends."

"Isn't there another one? Curly hair. Freckles?" Shaine pretened to think really hard about it.

"Danny?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?" she said sarcastically.

"Come on, you."

Harry saw Danny across the room, he was waving goodbye to James Bourne and his girlfriend Gabby who were making their way to join Dougie and Frankie at the bar.

"Hey, Dan."

"Hey, mate." Danny gave Harry a hug not noticing Shaine yet as she stood just slightly behind Harry.

"There someone I'd like you to meet." Harry motioned to Shaine "This is my friend Shaine."

Danny acknowledged her, about to not pay much attention, expecting her to be just like any other girl but this girl was different.

She was stunning, Danny had never seen a girl like her before, those eyes, that smile.

She hadn't even spoken yet but Danny already wanted her.

It was like just by looking at her he knew he would fall for her.

Danny had never believed in love at first sight, until now.

"Danny?" Harry sounded concerned.

Shaine looked at the ground not wanting to look at Danny anymore.

It almost made her uncomfortable the way he was looking at her, right in the eyes, it was almost the way Harry had, it was almost as if he loved her.

Little did she know, she was right.

* * *

**Please, please, please review ! It really means a lot as i'm sure you all know! I'm really new at these FanFic things and feedback is really appreciated!**


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

"Dan? Are you alright, mate?" Harry was clueless as to what was really happening.

"Uh, no, not really... excuse me." Danny quickly ran to the bathroom, embarrassed

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him." Harry couldn't believe Danny could be so rude.

"I think I do... Too much beer perhaps?" Shaine suggested.

Harry laughed "Could be."

"You're not going to go check on him?"

"I guess I should, shouldn't I."

"I'll go... If you want? I feel like this is my fault anyway." Shaine suggested.

She was actually quite worried about Danny and she knew that all this had something to do with her.

"Alright. I'm sure it's not you at all. Danny's just... Danny...You sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Harry, I'm not 16 anymore." she kissed him gently on the cheek "I'll be fine."

Shaine went down the hall after Danny.

She knocked on the door to the washroom.

"Danny? It's Shaine.. are you alright?"

Shaine? Danny was shocked.

Why had she come after him?

He didn't want to see her right now, not after he'd embarrassed himself like that.

"Um, yeah... I think so. Too much to drink is all." Danny lied.

He'd only had a beer.

"Okay. Do you need anything. Can I help?"

Shaine didn't know what to do but she doubted that Danny could actually be drunk yet, it was only just after 9 o'clock, unless he'd taken up binge drinking.

"No. Thanks but I think I'm alright now." Danny decided he would face his fears and come out of the washroom.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that." Danny said shyly.

"Oh, it's fine. We've all been there, trust me."

"I guess we haven't officially met then, have we?" Danny smiled.

"No, I guess we haven't." Shaine smiled back, he was SO cute.

"My name's Danny." he said as he put out his hand.

She took it "Shaine."

They shook hands.

Shaine knew something wasn't right, Danny was definitely not drunk but she let it go.

He seemed to be fine now.

Shaine wanted to get to know Danny more and worrying that if she didn't do something interesting Danny would go off somewhere else.

Danny had no intention of that, he was worrying about the same thing, he wanted to know everything about Shaine.

"I was wondering." They both said at the same time and then stopped.

"You go first." Shaine said quickly before Danny could manage it.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not at all." Shaine teased.

"Well, alright then. If that's the way it is... I was wondering if you'd maybe like to dance?"

Danny's stomach felt all queasy, usually he wouldn't care if some girl he just met refused a dance but this was different, he cared a lot.

Shaine smiled "Yeah, I'd love to."

Love to?

Shaine worried that was a little too much but, who wouldn't love to dance with Danny Jones?

She felt a little guilty thinking about how many girl wanted this.

Danny was relieved, things seemed to be going alright so far, minus that little washroom incident.

Danny took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Shaine wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He wanted to pull her closer to him.

Danny knew how he felt about Shaine but didn't know how or what she was feeling and thinking about him and he didn't want to rush things.

He didn't have to.

Shaine pulled Danny close, and put her head on his chest.

Danny couldn't help but smile, he closed his eyes and held her close as they swayed to the music.


End file.
